


The Hesistant Punk

by SleepyMsEreldine



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Comfort/Angst, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not actual sex, Self-Destruction, kinda Drunk Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMsEreldine/pseuds/SleepyMsEreldine
Summary: Kau tahu bagian terbaik dari kehancuran? Mengajak seseorang untuk hancur bersamamu.





	The Hesistant Punk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okujosu_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okujosu_san/gifts).



> Another angst fic for @okujosu_san  
> Apa yang lebih menyedihkan dari angst? angst yang dilapisi smut,,, hehehehehe
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer : Fall Out Boy adalah individu independen dan musisi yang tidak tahu menahu soal karya ini. Ini hanya fiksi. kemiripan tokoh dan situasi dipinjam penulis hanya untuk menunjang cerita. Terima kasih.

***

Pemuda berambut pirang terang itu terburu-buru membuka kunci apartemennya. Di belakangnya ada tubuh lain menghimpit dirinya, pemuda lain. Si pemuda lain sibuk menghisapi leher  bagian belakang pemuda yang ia himpit. Menjepit antara bibir, kulit leher si pemuda terasa merinding.

“Nanti dulu...”,ujar si pemuda dengan pakaian beratribut formal lengkap dengan dasi dan jas berwarna merah darah. Jika kau menemui si pemuda petang tadi, maka setelan merahnya akan dilengkapi tanduk merah pula. Tapi tanduk itu sekarang entah dimana. Patrick, si pemilik tanduk plastik itu, lupa sejak kapan si tanduk menghilang. Mungkin sejak ia mulai duduk di bar. Mungkin sejak Gerard mengajaknya bicara. Mungkin sejak gleas vodca keduanya. Atau gelas wine pertamanya yang Gerard pesankan.

Gerard, lelaki yang menghimpit Patrick, menurut. Sedikit mendesah kesal karena harus menjauh. Kehilangan hangat resonasi tubuh. Ia juga memakai setelan formal. Jas dan celana biru tua dipadu dengan kemeja peach dan dasi merah. Yang tentu saja terdengar seperti penampilan konyol apalagi ditambah dengan rambut orange kemerahannya, hasil cat tentu saja. Tapi entah bagaimana Gerard bisa terlihat mempesona dengan deskripsi perpaduan aneh itu.

“Kau tahu kita bisa saja melakukannya di ruang gantiku.”,Gerard memberi informasi. Tubuhnya tak semenghimpit tadi. Tapi tetap masih terlalu dekat , membatasi ruang gerak Patrick yang masih merogoh dan mencari, di saku mana tadi ia menyimpan kunci apartemennya.

“Dan mengambil resiko foto kita tersebar di internet?”,Patrick mendesah, antara lega dan kesal, entahlah. Menemukan kartu yang dicarinya. Tapi ia tidak suka dengan pikiran lelaki dibelakangnya.

“Bukan ide buruk...”,Gerard berujar. Patrick berbalik setelah berhasil membuka pintunya. Tatapannya men _judge_ dan mengancam. “Maksudku... mungkin sedikit _infamy_ adalah yang kita berdua butuhkan untuk menjual lebih banyak musik kita.”

Pikiran Patrick, yang tadinya dipenuhi nafsu untuk bersetubuh dengan lelaki di depannya mulai berubah kearah muak. Yap. Gerard terlihat sangat mengesankan tadi di atas panggung. _Stage present_ nya masih jadi sesuatu yang Patrick cemburui hingga detik ini. Meskipun banyak yang berkata bahwa sejak bersolo karir penampilan panggung Patrick lebih berani. Lebih seperti selayaknya Vokalis. _Glad to hear that i don’t really doing my job when i still with my band. Great._ Patrick menambahkannya ke daftar hal-hal yang disesalinya di masa lalu.

Gerard mungkin sedikit lebih gemuk daripada sebelumnya, tapi Patrick menyukainya. Menyukai perasaan bahwa Gerard lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya. Sanggup mendominasi tubuhnya.

Patrick memikirkan banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan dengan Gerard di atas ranjang. Atas di bagian manapun di apartemennya saat ini. Bisa di meja makan. Bisa di sofanya. Joe mungkin akan mengeluhkan bau keringat sex di sofa Patrick. Tapi Joe toh sudah lama tidak berkunjung. Andy juga. Dan kita tidak tidak perlu membicarakan Pete.

Mungkin karena Patrick juga belum menghubungi mereka lagi. Jadi, Patrick lebih memilih mengambil keuntungan dari tubuh barunya dan memikat lelaki terdekat yang tertarik padanya. Meskipun jarang yang ia bawa pulang ke apartemennya.

Ia membawa Gerard karena alasan senstimentil dan seksual di saat bersamaan.

Tapi Gerard membawa masalah penjualan albumnya, ketika ia akan menawarkan _blowjob_ benar-benar memadamkan api birahinya.

“Dengar Gerard...”

“Gee”

Patrick mengernyit. “Ku kira Kau tidak suka dipanggil begitu.”

Gerard juga terlihat lebih waras sekarang. Tangannya sudah berhenti menggerayang dan ia ada di jarak yang cukup masuk akal antara tubuhnya dan Patrick. “Dia sudah tidak pernah memanggilku lagi, jadi kenapa harus terlihat seperti Harry Potter dengan PTSD Voldemortnya?”,Gerard mungkin vokalis hebat dengan _stage act_ kelas dunia, _frontman_ dari salah satu band Rock paling terkenal,  konseptor album jenius, lirikus briliant, seniman komik berbakat... tapi Gerard bukan pembohong ulung.

Begitu juga Patrick. Dan bagian menyenangkan dari sesama pembohong payah adalah Patrick juga tak mudah dibodohi kebohongan itu.

Jika Gerard memutuskan untuk membubarkan bandnya. Jika Gerard tidak benar-benar bicara baik-baik soal kapan  atau bagaimana ‘mereka’ berakhir. Jika Gerard menghindar untuk banyak berkomunikasi dengan ‘dia’, itu benar. Tapi jika Gerard berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli. Bahwa ia sudah punya lembar halaman baru dalam hidupnya. Mungkin setengah benar.

Atau sedang diusahakan untuk menjadi benar.

Usaha yang benar-benar keras.

Dan salah satu usaha itu. Patrick tahu. Mencoba untuk melupakan tubuh seseorang yang Kau cintai, menggunakan tubuh lain yang kira-kira bersedia untuk ditiduri.

Patrick tahu.

Karena ia juga sedang melakukan hal itu.

“Kau mau bicara?”,Patrick sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya. Membukakan pintu dan memberikan akses untuk Gerard memasuki kamar apartemennya.

“Jika Aku butuh bicara Aku akan pergi ke terapisku sekarang..”,pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu mendesah tidak suka. Tapi lalu terlihat menyesal,”Kau tahu, Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan semua orang.”

Kedua lelaki itu masuk akhirnya. Berdiri sekitar satu meter dari tubuh masing-masing. Setelah tadi sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari bar. Mencegat taksi. Di dalam taksi. Keluar taksi. Memasuki lift. Keduanya menempel erat. Berciuman dan mendesahkan nama masing-masing.

Patrick memastikan bahwa ia membayar lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti trauma psikis supir taksi mereka.

Hening yang canggung. Semenit penuh. “Mau minum sesuatu?”,Patrick menawarkan akhirnya. Pilihan minuman Gerard akan menentukan semuanya. Jika ia meminta sesuatu yang beralkohol, artinya ia dan Patrick akan melanjutkan sesi bercinta mereka. Jika ia meminta air putih atau kopi kesukaannya, itu berarti keduanya akan berakhir menangis.

Membicarakan teman-teman yang hilang dari hidup mereka.

Membicarakan karir musik yang tak membayar kebutuhan hidup mereka –meskipun membayar rasa penasaran dan keingintahuan-.

Membicarakan band masing-masing yang mereka lepas begitu saja.

Membicarkaan segala yang salah dan segala yang benar dari pilihan hidup mereka.

Patrick akan membicarakan lirik dan puisi. Yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Gerard akan membicarakan ritme gitar dan teriakan. Yang mengingatkan dirinya pada seseorang.

“Aku tidak haus”,Patrick tidak memikirkan pilihan ini. Gerard tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas keterkejutan kecil yang nampak pada ekspresi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Patrick mendesah, memainkan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan. Mungkin maksudnya menyisir dengan jemari supaya terlihat sedikit lebih rapi. Tapi tidak begitu membantu.

“Terserah. Aku ambilkan Kau air putih saja.”,ujar Patrick mengambil keputusan, Gerard terkekeh dengan kekehannya yang khas, terdengar polos dan –untuk saat itu-bahagia. Sesuatu yang jarang Patrick dengar dari dua kali pengalamannya membawa pulang Gerard ke apartemennya.

“Kemari...”,ujar Gerard setelah kekehannya reda. Menarik tangan Patrick, menggenggamnya erat. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka lagi. Keduanya berhadapan. Berbagi nafas. Bibir nyaris bersentuhan.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa sensual. Sensual yang berbeda dengan kedua kulit pucat mereka yang bertumbukan. Bersentuhan. Jemari artistik Gerard menggerayang pelan menelusuri lekuk bagian belakang tubuh Patrick. Menepuk kecil pantatnya. Patrick mengeluarkan suara gerutu tak suka. Tapi semu merah di pipinya membuat Gerard berpikir sebaliknya.

“Apa Dia sering memukulmu? Kau tahu, _kinky shit, spanking, something like that?_ ”,Patrick tidak yakin ia perlu menjawabnya. Pertanyaan Gerard jatuh bagai retorika.

Gerard memukul lagi. Sedikit lebih keras. Sedikit lebih memakai tenaga. Patrick mendesah. Dengan sendirinya memajukan tubuhnya. Menggesekan kelelakiannya yang menegang dan masih terbungkus ke paha Gerard.

“Menarik...”, ujar Gerard memukul sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan intensi lebih besar untuk membuat Patrick mengeluarkan desahan lebih menggoda.

Dan desahan menggoda yang keluar. Bibir Patrick memerah. Ada sedikit air liur yang menetes dari bibirnya yang membuka.

Gerard menjauh dua langkah. Melepas begitu saja semua kendalinya atas hasrat sensual yang dirasakan pemuda di depannya. “Ambilkan Aku wine. Lalu kita lanjutkan.”,ujarnya setengah memerintah.

Patrick menggurutu di bawah nafasnya. Tapi menurut juga.

Gerard duduk di sofa. Di depannya ada layar tv besar. Gerard menyalakannya. Remote tv yang dipegangnya ringan, berpindah-pindah saluran secepat kilat. Tak ada yang menangkap atensinya.

Memegang remote tv membuatnya merasa memiliki kendali. Sedikit kendali dari kekacauan besar bernama hidupnya.

Gerard ingin mati.

Ia sedang berada di apartemen lelaki lain yang hendak disetubuhinya. _Casual_ saja. Meminjam raga sekedar mengurung kebosanan.

Lindsey tahu, tentu saja.

Ia tidak punya cukup nyali untuk berbohong di belakang wanita sebaik dia.

Lindsey tahu soal Frank.

Tahu bahwa ada detik-detik tertentu jika Gerard bisa mengubah keputusannya dahulu kala. Jika ia punya nyali lebih besar, mungkin ia akan lebih memilih Frank.

Tapi Lindsey terlihat lebih aman saat itu.

Frank membuatnya antusias. Membuatnya ingin berpetualang. Melewati gurun-gurun dan hutan Amerika. Dari ujung barat ke ujung timur. Hanya berbekal mobil van butut dan sedikit nyali jika ia perlu.

Tapi logika Gerard  memilih Lindsey, logikanya membutuhkan topangan. Sesuatu yang menanamkannya kembali ke tanah. Menabatkannya kembali  ke bumi.

Frank terasa seperti mimpi manis yang terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Jadi Gerard menciut dan justru lebih memilih kemasukakalan.

“ _Here_.”Patrick menyedorkan gelas padanya. Menyimpan perlahan botol wine dingin di atas meja kaca di depan sofanya. “Kau berkata malam ini tidak ada nostalgia?”,Pertanyaan Patrick Cuma retorika. Semacam _i told you so_ , hanya dengan redaksi berbeda.

“Sex denganmu tidak pernah tidak tentang nostalgia. Kau tahu itu.”,Gerard menuangkan wine merah yang Patrick bawakan. Memenuhi gelasnya lalu menenggakanya. Habis setengah dalam sekali tenggak. Lalu menghabiskannya di tenggakan berikutnya.

Patrick hanya menuangkan sedikit. Meminumnya hati-hati sambil mengawasi Gerard dari sudut matanya.

“Lalu Kenapa datang padaku?”Yang ini bukan retorika. Hanya saja pertanyaan lama yang belum terjawab.

Entahlah. Pada awalnya mungkin karena murni bahwa Patrick dengan tubuhnya saat ini adalah magnet sex berjalan dan Gerard tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk membelai dan menandai tubuh menawannya.

Patrick yang dulu pun menggoda. Gerard menawarkannya bermain drum sekali untuk My Chem adalah caranya tersendiri untuk _flirting_. Gerard dan Frank sejak awal selalu padam dan menyala. Hampir di saat bersamaan. Warped detik ketika Patrick muncul bermain gitar dan membicarakan nada bersama Ray adalah Patrick yang mengawasi Pete dengan patah hati di sudut matanya. Pete yang sedang menggoda adik Gerard.

Patah hatinya terlihat indah di mata biru Patrick.

Lautan luas yang hilang di dalam dirinya sendiri adalah perangkap terhebat di alam semesta.

Gerard ingin hilang di dalamnya.

Patrick yang selesai dari menjadi drummer dadakan Band mereka malam itu, Gerard tarik ke salah satu toilet staff yang sedikit lebih higienis. Menciumnya dan menemukan Patrick begitu putus asa untuk sebuah friksi. Dari siapapun.

Mereka seperti remaja yang kelimpungan menahan hormon dan dorongan seksualnya, setengah benar karena Patrick sebenarnya maish bisa dikategorikan remaja. Blowjob pertama yang Patrick berikan pada Gerard dan terakhir selama _Warped_.

Setelahnya Gerard ingat mereka hanya sempat berciuman sekali ketika membicarakan komik di _bunk_ Gerard. Sebelum tiba-tiba saja Patrick kembali menjadi konselor percintaan Pete yang pupus. Dan Gerard disibukan dengan Frank yang kembali tiba-tiba meminta perhatiannya. Dan Mikey yang berkata tidak apa-apa dengan _poker face-_ nya, yang Gerard yakin tetap tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja.

Gerard mulai kembali sering mabuk. Dan arah kompas berubah. Frank kembali khawatir padanya. Memperhatikannya.

“Aku lebih senang jika Kau bisa lebih memperhatikan siapa yang menciummu sekarang...”,Gerard tersadar. Merasakan pipinya memerah ketika baru menyadari bahwa Patrick sekarang sudah duduk separuhnya di atas paha Gerard dan detik itu kembali mencium hidungnya.

“Apa aku sebegitu membosankannya?”,Patrick berhenti. Mata biru yang hilang arah kembali. Ini wajah patah hati yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu di _Warped_.

Wajah putus asa akan sedikit pengakuan dan afeksi.

Alasan lain mengapa Gerard kini kembali mebawa wajah Patrick mendekatinya. Mengajak berciuman dan bercumbu lagi. Bermain lidah, secara harfiah. Bertukar saliva, menyatukan nafas.

Karena selain Patrick yang baru terasa menantang dengan aura sex berjalannya.

Patrick yang baru juga dipenuhi luka lama dan kehilangan menganga yang lebih perih dan dalam dari sebelumnya.

Kehancuran perlahan dari sesuatu yang indah sesungguhnya jauh lebih memuaskan dari keindahan yang bertahan sempurna.

Gerard adalah seorang artis yang keluar dari universitas.

Ia pernah belajar secara formal mengenai seni. Dan ia seorang _pretentious bastard_.

Dan Patrick adalah pelajaran informal yang Gerard butuhkan untuk bertahan hidup dari chaos yang melandanya.

Ia memiliki istri. Tidak memiliki band.

Ia membaik sebagai alkoholik. Ia baru saja menenggak segelas wine tanpa sadar.

Ia melepaskan Frank agar tak perlu berselingkuh dan mencurangi pernikahannya. Terang-terangan tidur dengan Patrick Stump atas sepengetahuan istrinya.

“Kau terlalu banyak berfikir...”,Patrick kini benar-benar ada di atas pahanya. Menggoyangkan pinggung dan menggesekan organ intim mereka yang masuk tertutupi celana. Sensasinya hampir terlalu berlebihan tapi juga tak cukup memuaskan di saat bersamaan.

Tangan Patrick bekerja di dasi Gerard. Melonggarkanya dan menariknya keluar dari kungkungannya atas leher Gerard. “Kenapa kita memakai banyak sekali lapisan?”, Patrick bertanya. Bertemu ruang kosong dan kehampaan. Gerard tak punya jawaban.

Tidak pernah punya jawaban.

Tangan Gerard bekerja dengan sendirinya. Otomatis ikut bekerja melepas jas yang Patrick masih kenakan. Lalu bergantian jemari Patrick bekerja cepat membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Gerard. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian bergotong royong bersama Gerard membuka kemejanya sendiri.

Gerard menyukai sisi berani pada Patrick yang ini.

Dan mengingat bahwa ia adalah seorang yang beruntung, setidaknya lebih beruntung dibanding Pete Wentz yang kini jangankan untuk bercumbu dengan Patrick sekedar bercengkrama lewat emailpun hampir tidak pernah.Patrick yang bilang. Ketika kedua kali mereka melakukan sex. Patrick setengah mabuk menangis setelah sex.

Bercerita tentang detail tidak penting soal mata cokelat pete dan rambut hitamnya. Gelap yang membutakan cintanya.

Tentang pernikahan bertema warna hitam dan bagaimana jas hitamnya yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap air matanya di toilet, sebelum ia keluar dan membacakan pidato sebagai pendamping terbaik mempelai pria.

Patrick bilang ia bertahan sampai jam 12 malam. Sampai pesta mereda dan tamu-tamu pergi. Pete menghilang bersama istrinya menikmati ‘malam pertama’.

Patrick bilang ia tidak tahu apa yang salah.

Karena beberapa minggu sebelumnya ia masih mengusapi rambut hitam gelap pete di _bunk_ busnya. Di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah.

Mungkin tubuhnya. Ia bilang.

Mungkin temperamennya.

Yang ia tahu bahwa Pete sudah lama punya hubungan khusus dengan Ashley. Dan Patrick menikmati perannya sebagai rahasia. Karna ia sendiri tidak yakin ia cukup berani mendengar reaksi dunia mengenai hubungan mereka.

Lalu pete memiliki kekasih lain yang dunia tahu. Yang dunia ributkan tanpa henti.

Lalu kekasih itu hamil.

Dan pete terlalu bertanggung jawab untuk melarikan diri.

Patrick tidak paham.

Jadi ia hanya menghabiskan alcohol di pesta itu sambil sesekali kembali ke toilet. Menangis tanpa suara dan mengusap matanya dengan jas hitam.

Bertahan sampai akhir pesta agar teman-temannya yang mengatahui hubungan mereka bisa melihat Patrick baik-baik saja.

Untunglah Gerard tidak mengundang Frank ke pesta pernikahannya.

Setidaknya Gerard menyelamatkannya dari siksaan perasaan semacam yang Patrick dapatkan.

“Shuuut..”,Patrick tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Patrick yang sekarang. Patrick sex magnet yang mata birunya walau hilang masih penuh kasih sayang. Tubuh keduanya nyaris telanjang. Dan Gerard bisa melihat hikey di leher pucat Patrick yang ia tidak ingat barusan ia bubuhkan.

Patrick memeluknya. Dan membisikan kata-kata ‘semua baik-baik saja’ berulang-ulang. Seperti mantra. Pundak Patrick basah oleh sesuatu.

Air mata.

Gerard tidak sadar menangis di atas pundak teman sex semalamnya.

“Bukan salahmu...”,Patrcik bilang. Rupayanya Gerard mengatakan sesuatu tentang perkelahiannya dengan Frank di atas panggung. Perkelahian puncak atas kemarahan Frank yang Gerard tinggal menikah begitu saja. Lalu Frank balas menikahi kekasihnya. Lalu Gerard murka atas hal itu. Ia sempat membanting tubuh Frank yang biasanya lebih kuat ke tembok hotel mereka.

Frank yang Gerard abaikan cinta dan janji masa depannya begitu saja.

“Tidak apa-apa... Frank baik-baik saja...”, Patrick menciumi ubun-ubunnya. Menciumi rambut orange kemerahannya.

Gerard bertanya-tanya apa ini yang Pete dapatkan selama ini. Afeksi sebesar ini?

Gerard merasa semakin merasa hina. Tak merasa pantas.

“Kau mau pindah ke ranjang?”,Patrick menawarkan. Tangisnya mereda. Tak penuh sesengukan. Hanya tinggal bersisa lelehan air.

“Ya.”

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang Patrick.

Sesuatu tentang perjalanan dari sofa menuju ranjang dengan masing-masing mereka hanya berbalut celana dalam terdengar hampir seperti pengalaman spiritual. Perlahan dan pasti. Disaputi angin malam yang menjanjikan kedinginan dan kepedihan.

Sesuatu tentang janji bangun di pagi hari di samping Patrick Stump hampir membuatnya lebih antusias daripada terbangun di samping istrinya.

Patrick adalah versi pemaaf Frank.

Frank meninggalkan Gerard dan Band yang bubar dengan kemarahan.

Patrick juga. Dengan Pete dan Bandnya. Namun kemarahannya lebih pada semacam kelinglungan jatidiri.

Tapi toh, Patrick tidak marah pada Gerard.

Meskipun yang Gerard lakukan mungkin lebih jahat dari yang Pete lakukan pada Patrick.

Mungkin sama saja.

Mungkin bukan salah Pete sepenuhnya juga.

Gerard tak benar-benar tahu cerita utuhnya atau setidaknya mendengar versi Pete Wentz. Gerard tak ingin menjadi _judgmental_.

Tapi Patrick seorang pemaaf. Ia selalu seorang pemaaf.

Dan penyalah dirinya sendiri.

“Kau tahu itu bukan salahmu juga...”, tiba-tiba saja Gerard bicara. Mengehentikan mantra Patrick yang terus menerus membisikan ‘semua akan baik-baik saja’.

Patrick nampak bingung selama sepersekian detik lalu tersenyum kikuk,”Aku tahu”.

“tapi terima kasih.”,ujarnya sebagai tambahan dan mencium bibir Gerard. Ciuman tipis yang mirip kecupan jenaka anak kecil.

Sesuatu yang terasa polos dan menengangkan.

Gerard ingin sensasi itu lagi. Dan mengecup balik Patrick. Patrick terkekeh dan mengeratkan selimut yang menyelimuti kedua tubuh mereka. Mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada tubuh Gerard.

Tangannya meraba perlahan dari ujung pundak sampai dada Gerard. Sedikit sensual tapi dengan sesedkit mungkin intensi untuk menjadikannya seksual.

“Kau tahu aku masih sedikit terangsang...”Patrick bebisik. Nyaris terdengar seperti takut menyinggung.

Gerard terkekeh ritmis. Mencium bibir Patrick dalam. Membuatnya lupa dunia berhenti berputar. Di ujung lain dunia ada istrinya yang menunggunya pulang. Ada Frank yang eksis bahagia bersama band baru dan istri barunya. Pete Wentz dan istri dan anaknya.

Detik ini hanya ada Patrick Stump dihadapnnya. Dan semua terasa cukup detik itu tanpa perlu tambahan detail apa-apa.

Patrick menempelkan tubuh mereka. Meraba daging kelelakian Gerard, naik turun perlahan. Merangsang. Teknik yang berhasil. Gerard mengundang tangan itu. Masuk ke celana dalamnya. Kulit bertemu kulit. Patrick mendesah begitu merasakan panas melalui tangannya. Patrick menarik tangannya meludahi telapak tangannya dan kembali ke balik celana dalam Gerard, bermain dengan batang kemaluannya naik turun dan nafas terengah.

Gerard menghentikan tangan itu menurunkan celana dalamnya sampai lutut. Menarik celana milik Patrick juga untuk ikut turun.

Mengekspos keduanya dibalik selimut.

Mempertemukan kedua daginga panas mereka. Menyatukan friksi dan gerakan pinggung. Dihimpit dan dikendalikan kedua telapak tangan milik dua nyawa yang saling menemukan dalam ketersesatan.

Ini tidak terasa benar. Pikir Gerard.

Tapi setidaknya ini membuatnya lupa.

Ini kacau dan penuh ketidaksinkronan.

Tapi setidaknya ini bukan bagian permanen kehidupannya.

Patrick Stump adalah liburan yang tidak layak Gerard dapatkan. Tapi bukan berarti tak akan Gerard dengan senang hati terima kedatangannya.

“Akhhh..”,Patrick mendesah dengan keluhan. Keluar puncak kepuasaannya. Membasahi tangan Gerard dan tangannya. Sisa tangan Gerard bermain sendiri melanjutkan mencari kepuasaan untuk daging miliknya. Patrick mendekat mencium Gerard penuh nafsu dan kepuasaan. “Ayo...”,ujarnya setengah mendesah. Cukup untuk membuat Gerard membuncahkan orgasmenya.

“Suaramu..”,ujar pemuda berambut orange mengeluh dan memuji secara bersamaan.

“Kau juga harus mendengar suaramu sendiri...”,ujar Patrick dengan nada canda dan melempar setumpuk tissue ke muka Gerard.

Keduanya membersihkan diri seadanya.

Tertidur dalam kekacauan yang memuaskan mereka.

Setidaknya untuk semalam.

Kekacauan itu yang keduanya inginkan.

Yang keduanya butuhkan.

***

Patrick terbangun karena terusik dengan bunyi kain bertemu kain. Matanya dipertemukan pemandangan Gerard yang sedang memakai kembali celana panjangnnya di depan cermin. Sepertinya ia mengumpulkan tumpukan pakainnya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

“Kau tahu, jika aku jadi aku dan akan keluar diam-diam sebelum Aku bangun. Aku tidak akan repot-repot mebawa bajuku kembali ke kamar”, Patrick bicara, moodnya sudah jelek. Separuh karena ia terbangun di pagi hari, separuh lagi karena sekali lagi seseorang yang tidur dengannya menyelinap pergi meninggalkannya. Sebelum ia terbangun. Sebelum mereka diharuskan memberikan salam perpisahan.

Patrick tidak mengerti apa yang salah darinya? Rasanya hampir semua pria yang tidur dengannya selalu berusaha terburu-buru pergi meninggalkannya di pagi hari. Mungkin Patrick hanya terlihat indah di malam hari. Mungkin Patrick hanya pantas sebagai distraksi semalam. Entahlah.

Gerard, Brendon, Travie, Pria yang menjadi bodyguard bandnya beberapa tahun lalu, seorang pemuda yang berkata bahwa ia fans Patrick sejak Fall Out Boy dan muncul di konser Soul Punk tanpa menghina musiknya. Dan tentu saja Pete.

Tapi.

Mungkin kecuali pete. Terkadang. Benar-benar kadang. Patrick tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali mereka tidur bersama. Tapi ia bisa menghitung berapa kali ia bisa bertemu pete di pagi hari setelah sex bersamanya. Mungkin dua kali.

Tidak. Mungkin Cuma sekali. Yang kedua sama seperti adegan saat ini. Patrick bertemu Pete di pagi hari. Tapi ia memergoki Pete yang terburu-buru memasukan dengan susah payah kedua kakinya ke celana jeans perempuannya.

“Hey... jangan mengeluarkan tampang itu. Kau tahu ini bukan salahmu.”, Suara Gerard dibuat seringan mungkin. Terdengar seperti aksen iklan murahan yang menawarkan _vacuum cleaner_ model terbaru pada ibu rumah tangga kelas menengah ke atas amerika.

Patrick tersenyum miris. “Tapi akan menyenangkan jika seseorang mau berhenti sesaat dan bernafas denganku di pagi hari. Kau tahu?”.

Gerard ingin memeluk pemuda ini.

Ia lebih muda dari Frank.

Meskipun kuat dan gagah. Ia juga lebih lembut.

Gerard seharusnya tak menghancurkan hal indah lain.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menjauhkan tangannya dari keindahan dan berhenti menghancurkannya.

“Pergilah...”,Patrick bicara. Berpaling dari Gerard. Menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya.

Gerard berhenti sejenak. Pakaiannya sudah lengkap ia kenakan kembali.

Ia tidak mendengar suara tangis dari balik selimut.

Tapi ia tahu seharusnya ia kembali ke balik selimut itu.  Memeluk Patrick.

Tapi lalu untuk apa? Itu pertanyaannya.

Keduanya tahu bahwa ini hanya permainan belaka.

Keduanya tahu bahwa Gerard tidak akan diam di pagi hari dan membuatkan sarapan. Keduanya tahu Gerard punya tanggung jawab lain. Dan Patrick tahu bahwa dirinya digunakan Gerard hanya sekedar sebagai pelarian. Karna Patrick juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ini keindahan dari keretakan. Kehancuran pada cahaya pagi pertama yang menyinari segala kepalsuan malam mereka dengan kebenaran.

Memeperjelas gambaran kekacauan.

Dan keragu-raguan yang berujung kebinasaan.

Jadi Gerard melangkah keluar.

Berjanji untuk tidak pernah merangkak balik. Tapi keduanya juga tahu.

Itu kebohongan.

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so the goal of this fict is to make everyone wet on the eyes and you know where... i don't think this really good attemp but,,, well i do my best...
> 
>  
> 
> You can say is prequel before Bungkam.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh terus ini ga diedit sama orang lain selain saya. jadi mohon maaf kalau masih ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan.


End file.
